The Lonely Prince
by Queen Hylia
Summary: Prince Levi made a promise to his dying mother that he would be married before he turned 36. Now at the age of 35, he holds a ball hoping to find his future spouse. 20 year old Eren attends that ball, possibly hoping to flirt with the Prince whom he has been in love with for the past 5 years. Will the two wind up together? *Ereri ship*Rated M for Language*


**Pairing:** Eren x Levi

 **World:** Modern AU

 **Warnings:** Fluff/Lemon/Smut

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin or its characters!

 **AN:** _I love this ship so much? I know, it is deff trash, but like… we all have trash ships, let's be honest. Also for the record, in this fic Eren is 20 and Levi is 35._

 _ **The Lonely Prince**_

 **.x.**

Levi paced around the quarters of his dwelling. It was only a matter of hours before his guests from all over the country arrived to his bachelor's ball. He couldn't help but to scoff at the idea of him engaging in romantics with another person. The bachelor glanced at himself in his wall mirror. He normally wasn't one to engage in such antics, but it was his mother's dying request. He sighed, and gave a pout. His dark hair was trimmed just the way he liked it, however he knew it was soon to be styled in more formal fashion this event, which he wasn't crazy about. He could see his dark circles that were puffy from his lack of sleep. While he was used to having them, he knew his servants would be concerned about his sleeping patterns, especially on such an "important event". He shook his head, his dark tresses following suit. He trudged away from his mirror, and saw the outfit he was supposed to wear for the gathering. His personal coordinator arranged for him to wear a black tailored suit with a tail coat. He planned on pairing his usual handkerchief with the formal attire; Levi was well aware the coordinator would disagree, however Levi was not in the mood for it. Something of the usual would provide him with comfort on this nerve wracking night.

"Master Levi," a voice beckoned from behind him. He was slightly started to hear the voice behind him; he hadn't even heard the door open. He turned around to see his lead butler, Eld Jinn bowing before him. "I believe it's nearly time to get you ready for your party tonight." Levi huffed and nodded towards the butler. "Shall I send the other footmen your way, Master Levi?" Eld asked, sensing Levi was distraught about the event.

"I would like another 10 minutes alone." Levi said sternly. Eld nodded and headed for the hallway.

"I will be back with the others no later than 10 minutes from now then, Master Levi." Levi nodded his head, and heard the door close behind him. Levi rubbed his temples with first two fingers. He could feel an oncoming migraine from disaster that was going to be tonight. He thought back to his mother. She had made him promise that if he wasn't in a relationship by the time he was in his mid-thirties, he would hold this ball in order to meet someone to help carry the lineage of the kingdom. Levi knew his mother desperately wanted to have grandchildren and be around for all of this, however none of this was to his tastes or likings, but he went along with it just to humor her. After all, she was his only mother.

 **.x.**

" _Levi, you must promise me that you will marry before you turn 35." Her sickly voice pleaded with him. Levi's stone cold eyes refused to meet with her withering ones. "Levi, please. This is the last thing I ask of you. Not as the queen, but as your mother." She begged him. She watched as he reluctantly nodded in approval of her request. Tears of joy beamed within her eyes. "Oh Levi, I know this pains you, however it will be alright. I have always loved you very much." She placed her wrinkled hand on top of his clutched one. The two sat in silence for some time, neither of them feeling it was right to speak up._

 _She patted his hand, reassuring him things would be alright. "Your uncle will look after you until you are old enough to ascend your place to the throne, however, you must first marry before you are allowed to take your reign." She said softly, but firmly. "I know that you have no interest in such things, but it is important for our family that we remain in the position we are in, son." She paused, checking to see if Levi was listening to her; of course she already knew he was attentively listening, but she wanted to observe his face just a bit more, trying to scar it in so she could remember it in the afterlife. "I know this is a lot of pressure to put on you while you're so young, but this is all I will ever ask of you again." She brought his hand to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his palm._

" _And always remember this Levi, I will always love you."_

 **.x.**

Levi was brought to by a sudden loud knock on his bedroom door. "Master Levi, it is time." Eld called to him, before entering his quarters. He was followed by a few of his other servants, Oluo, Petra, and Gunther. All four of them bowed before their young master, before beginning their work. Petra drew Levi his bath water, and prepared his washings and towels for him. Oluo and Gunther went to work on deciding how the young prince's hair would be styled for this event. Once everything was ready, all but Petra left him to get ready.

"Petra, you don't have to stay, you are aware of that, correct?" Levi said smugly, well aware of her reasons for staying around him during his bathing hours. He could see her ears twinge red.

"Master Levi, it's nothing like that at all!" She was flustered and waved her hands reassuring him there were no intentions in being here to help him bathe. "However, if you insist I will leave you alone. I will come back with the others once it's time for you to be dressed. I would say you have about 30 minutes before we will be back…" she called over her shoulder from outside his private bathroom door, before she hastily headed for the exit.

Levi stripped and lowered himself into his steaming water, almost sulking in regards to what little time left he had until he was the center of attention. He sat in the water, attempting to drown out his thoughts regarding all of this, but to no avail. His mind constantly wandered to the possibility of what if no one at the party really wanted to be there, hell, he didn't even want to be there. Or worse, what if they really did want to be there, and _marry_ him. He shivered at the thought. Levi had never been good with others. People had always labeled him as abrasive, cold, blunt, and rather _unsettling_.

He sighed. He knew there was no point in trying to resist this, the event was already in motion and there was no stopping it at this point. Defeated, the prince began washing himself in preparation. If there was one thing he hated, it was when he was dirty. His servants considered him a clean freak; cleaning up around his manor if it didn't seem spotless on his terms.

After Levi felt clean enough, he drained his bath of the water and dried himself off. He picked up his robe that was ready for him and slipped into it. He decided it was better to fetch his fellow hands to assist with preparing him for the ball. He didn't have to look far; the four of them were already waiting for him outside of his quarter's door. 3 of the four held mischievous grins upon their faces, which only made Levi's form in displeasure. The four of them couldn't help but to giggle at Prince Levi's unpleasant scowl.

"Master Levi, must you always look so distasteful?" Oluo slipped out. Which caught the attention of Levi.

"Servant Oluo, must you always be so unremarkably dull?" Levi glared towards his loud mouthed servant; wondering why it was he kept him around. "Remind me to find a better place for you later one, perhaps the cells." Levi scoffed, turning back into his room. The servants awkwardly glanced at one another, worried about Prince Levi's bad mood.

"Guys, I don't think now is the time to push Master Levi's buttons…" Petra whispered to the group. Eld and Gunther nodded in agreement. Oluo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What a bratty master he is…" he muttered under his breath, however it caught Petra's attention.

"Oluo, don't say that. I'm sure you'd be having a bad day too if you were being forced into some sort of marriage." Petra defended her Prince. The other's noticed she had a slight pink tint on her cheeks, and decided it was best to drop it before they upset her even more. Eld followed after his master, to help him prepare his appearance for the night.

 **.x.**

About an hour had passed since they had started readying the Prince for his party; and all of their hard work paid off. Prince Levi looked almost approachable. Eld and Gunther had managed to style his hair into a more formal style, much to his disliking.

"Tsk." Levi's distaste for such things was no surprise. Everyone knew he wasn't a fan of being part of the royal family, however he carried on the life for the sake of his late mother. Levi eyed himself in the mirror, only accepting of the fact that his undercut still made him look rather unapproachable. The four of them gathered around him, each of them readying him in his formal attire. Despite how much he wanted to, he didn't put up a fight. However, he made sure his face and comments let them know he wasn't interested in this at all.

Once he was fully dressed, the four of them stood beaming with joy at how handsome he looked.

"Oh Master Levi," Petra blubbed. "Your mother would be so proud of you." She gave him a warm, but gentle smile. Eld, Gunther, and even Oluo nodded in agreement with her statement. Levi crossed his arms, and shook his head at the four of them.

"How much longer do I have?" He questioned.

"Only about 15 minutes before you're expected to make an appearance. Some guests have already waltzed their way in, and are already waiting in line to meet you." Eld informed his master. Levi groaned at the thought of this.

"Very well. I wish to spend the remaining time alone. I will find my way to the ballroom once I feel suit. See to it that I am not disturbed until that time is over." He motioned for his servants to disappear from his sights, to which they obeyed. His fingers found themselves on his temples yet again, massaging away the tension he could feel forming in his head. He was already exhausted from the day, but the event hadn't even really begun. He paced around his bedroom, pausing every so often while he was muttering to himself.

"I'm not even sure what I would like in someone if I were to like them… I mean, I suppose if they were tall that would be just fine." He paused, tapping his foot in place while squeezing his eyes shut, trying to imagine if he were to pick someone, what he would prefer them to look like; however nothing really came to mind. "Of course. I don't even know what I would want in someone, because it's never seemed appealing to me. Which is why I waited until the very last possible second to fulfill my mother's dying wish… Which, I don't even know if I'll be able to fulfill it, however I promised her, so I have to do it." He scolded himself for even thinking such nonsense. It didn't matter. People were going to show up because he was a prince after all. In the end, it might just be better for him to pick someone; that is if everyone doesn't seem rather repulsive to him.

"Pigs… they are all pigs…" he muttered. He glanced at the clock mounted on his wall and saw it was time for him to make his way to the party. "How annoying." He scoffed while heading out of his quarters. The prince found his way to his manor's ballroom, but paused before entering the vicinity. He could see hundreds of people had already flooded the room, some dancing about with one another, others digging in on the feast, however most of the guests were waiting in line in front of his throne, hoping to score a chance with the bachelor.

"How pitiful." He retorted to the sight of everyone. Eld had managed to find him waiting at the top of the stairwell, hidden from the eyes of the party.

"Master Levi, though I know this might be hard for you, but…" Eld paused, hoping his next sentence wasn't going to be out of line. "Try to at least be charming and…not yourself. You are doing this for your mother's sake after all." Eld placed his hand on Levi's shoulder, which caught him off guard. Levi let out a deep sigh, because he knew Eld was right. The only way to accomplish this, was to be everything he wasn't.

"Very well them Eld. Shall we begin?" He said whilst heading down the stairs, to amuse his guests for the evening. Person by person, all of the eyes fell on Prince Levi, which caused for hushed murmurs to echo throughout the hall. The orchestra halted their performance, while servant Eld introduced his master to the guests, which brought a round of applause. Levi bowed to everyone.

"Thank you for coming tonight, everyone. Hopefully, this will be a success, and I hope all of you have a nice time." He faked through his teeth. He could feel his brain spilling out from his ears from the fake persona he was putting on for the sake of his family's lineage. As he continued down the stairs, he glanced around the crowd, watching everyone who had their eyes locked on him. However, to his surprise, his eye's fell onto someone and he couldn't quiet seem to remove them from him.

 **.x.**

Moss green eyes met with cold steel ones, and it was almost as if the sun and moon collided. Eren felt as though he couldn't pull away, as if he was caught within the gravitational pull of the man he was making eye contact with. Eren felt a nudge in his left side, and his gaze was suddenly pulled from the prince, to his adoptive sister, Mikasa.

"Eren, what are you starring at?" She nudged again, trying to figure out what her brother's deal was. Eren could already feel his ears turning red, however decided to lie anyway.

"Nothing really." He mumbled to his sister, however her eyes had already wandered in the direction of where Eren's were, and he was pretty sure she had locked onto his target.

"Were you staring at Prince Levi?" She blatantly asked, and Eren knew he was only going to dig himself into a deeper hole.

"Huh? Are you nuts? Why would I be staring at him?" He gave his sister a blank stare, but he was already sure his ears gave him away; but to his surprise, she didn't press him anymore.

"I don't know, I just thought you were looking that way." She responded, shrugging. The two of them exchanged glances, but Eren knew that she was aware he lied, but thanked his stars she didn't keep pushing the topic.

"So, why are we here again?" Eren asked his sister. He was well aware that Mikasa and Levi were first cousins, however he wasn't sure why she would want to attend his ball that is in the regards of his marriage.

"Moral support. Levi isn't a bad guy, and I would like to meet whoever his potential spouse is. After all, they will be my cousin in law and one of the next rulers of our nation." Eren nodded. He sometimes forgot Mikasa was related to Levi due to the fact that she lived with his family rather than the royal family. Mikasa's father was the brother of Levi's mother; however Mikasa's family was murdered in cold blood, but only she survived. From what Eren understood, if Levi failed to marry, Mikasa would take the throne, which was something she had no interest in. She was sure the very reason in the attack on her family was to prevent her from taking the throne, that way Levi's line could run it.

In the land of Paradis, the line of heritage was a monarch, so usually it was the first born female that would take the throne, however since Levi was Queen Kuchel's only son, he would ascend to the throne as long as he married. If not, Mikasa would ascend to the throne since there were no other females in the line.

"Mikasa, so, if Levi doesn't marry, you will become the next queen, correct?" Eren said lowly, trying not to catch of the party guests. She nodded in confirmation. "And you have no interest in that, at all?" he could see her stiffen at the question.

"No, I don't. For all I care, our uncle Kenny could take the throne before me." She said sharply, which sent a chill down Eren's spine. He decided it was best to leave the topic alone for now, since it was a sensitive subject for his sister.

The two of the spent a good while walking around, mingling with others. Mostly Mikasa trying to convince other's to try to win over Levi, and even giving slight hints as to how, but no one seemed to question her knowledge. Eren felt like at this point he knew enough about Prince Levi he could even try to woo him. The thought flashed brightly within his head, and he slightly chuckled. What did he really have to lose? He glanced over his shoulder, and spotted the short prince sitting in his throne chatting away with guests, only to dismiss them when he found he wasn't pleased. Eren pursed his lips in curiosity.

"Hey, Mikasa, I'll be back..." he stated, only to wander off before she even had the chance to respond. Of course she wanted to chase after him, however he had already vanished into the crowd of people.

Eren walked closer and closer to the line that waited to meet with his soon to be majesty, Levi. Eren was thankful he was taller than most of the people who waited in line, so he was able to keep his eyes locked onto the solemn prince. And to his favor, the prince was able to see him. Levi squinted in the direction of Eren, almost like he was questioning why he was standing there. Eren watched as Levi whispered to one of his servants at his side, and both of their gazes fell on him. The servant nodded into Levi's conversation, and quickly vanished from his side.

There was a slight tap on Eren's shoulder, which caused him to jump slightly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you, it's just that…" he paused before leaning in closely to Eren's ear. "Master Levi would like to speak with you…privately." Eren could feel his eyes widen in surprise, and his gaze shifted back to Prince Levi, who held a smug grin on his face. Levi gave a subtle nod to Eren, which made his heart race.

"O-okay. Lead me to where you need me…"Eren obliged with what the servant had told him, and the two of them disappeared to within the manor.

 **.x.**

Levi stood up from his throne, which cause a whisper to occur among the people waiting to meet him. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes at them. Greedy, every last one of them was a power hungry greedy pig. He turned his back on them, and disappeared within his home. He could hear his lead servant, Eld announcing to everyone the he was just getting a breath of air, and that he would be back not before long. Levi snickered at the comment; he damn well knew he wasn't coming back.

He walked himself out to the balcony where he had order Gunther to bring the boy with the brunette hair and green eyes to. He waited in the opening, just watching him starring out over the edge of the balcony, admiring the view that the manor provided. Levi chuckled; now is when his fun would really begin.

"What is a brat like you, doing in a place like this?" He questioned, his voice firm, but tinted with sarcasm. Eren turned around, looking at the prince from over his shoulder.

"Brat? Who are you calling a brat?" Eren asked, almost annoyed with Levi's harshness. Eren turned around completely, and rested his back along the bannister that ran along the balcony. His arms crossed around the front of his torso. He couldn't remove his eyes off of the prince, feeling as though his eyes were magnets being pulled towards him. He saw Levi smirk like a cocky bastard.

"I'm calling you a brat, brat." He retorted, which gained him a groan from Eren. "Just what are you doing here?" He leaned against the entry way to the balcony. Levi felt as if he recognized the boy standing in front of him, however he was unable to place the name with the face.

"I'm here with my sister." Eren responded blandly.

"Oh, you didn't come here for yourself?" He chuckled. Eren could feel his face warming up slightly. "I mean, after all you did step into the line, didn't you?" His cold glance held Eren in place. Eren knew he couldn't lie his way out of this one.

"W-well, yea, I did. But mostly to see what the reaction would be." He shyly said while rubbing the back of his head. Levi could see the slight blush that had crept upon Eren's face. Levi could feel his heart give a little kick at the sight of his innocence, which only made him want to dive deeper.

"Your sister drug you here, is that what you said, brat? Why haven't I gotten the honor of meeting her yet?" He inquired. That's when it his Eren. Levi must not have recognized him. After all, it had been years since they had last seen one another.

"Oh, you've met my sister. More than once." Levi looked confused at Eren's statement. He was trying to rack his brain to remember if there was anyone who had slipped through the line to see him multiple times. He tapped his foot while trying to remember.

"Was she the one… who had the pet pigs, and kept insisting that I marry her so he pig could survive?" Levi asked, feeling as though that wasn't correct. Eren Gave him a confused, almost disturbed face, which Levi paid close attention to. "No? Let me try again." Eren waited, still leaning against the bannister. Levi decided he needed to come closer, to get a better look at the person only a few feet from him.

The first thing Levi noticed about him was his height, which wasn't significantly taller than Levi, however there was a distance. After that, Levi saw his mossy green eyes, eyes that held fierceness, but also softness. And that's when it hit Levi.

"Mikasa." He spoke. "You're Mikasa's bratty adoptive brother." He said firmly, pointing a finger at Eren; Eren had a small smile form on his tan face, which let Levi know he correct. But that didn't answer one question for him. "Why is Mikasa here?"

"Huh?" Eren asked, confused as to why Levi cared, but then he remembered, there were royals he was dealing with. Levi gave him a look that let Eren know he didn't want stupid answers. "Right, well, she told me she came here to support you on your quest to find your spouse, or whatever all this is for." Eren stated while gesturing the party that was taking place below them. "She just wanted to make sure that things ended up alright for you and so that she didn't have to take the throne." Eren stated while shrugging. This royal life stuff was not really any of his care.

"Hm." Levi breathed in. "Alright, and you came to see her through with that… or to see me through with that?" Levi smirked slightly. He wasn't going to stop teasing Eren over the fact that he was waiting in line the chat up the prince.

Eren nervously laughed. "You know, I'm not sure. Maybe more so the latter." He admitted, blushing slightly. Eren had kind of always had a crush on Levi, well when they were younger the adults would more so say he really looked up and admired Levi. However, Eren knew that that wasn't the case really. It had been 5 years since they had last seen one another, and since then Levi ran through Eren's mind quiet a lot, however he really had no chances to act upon it, until this ball was announced.

Eren remembered the day they last met, almost as if it was yesterday. It had been the 10 year anniversary of Levi's mother's passing. A mournful day for the entire kingdom, but especially for Prince Levi himself. Eren wasn't surprised that Levi didn't really remember him all the much from that day. After all, Levi had spent most of the day in a vegetative state. Eren distinctly remembered seeing the loneliness that held within the older man's eyes. The grey irises glassed over, almost as if whatever heart was within them was vacant. Hollow windows that allowed Eren limited access to the loneliness that surrounded the prince.

"5 years ago was the last time we saw each other, was it not?" He asked Eren quietly. Eren nodded, but didn't find anything to say; he knew nothing he could say would help where Levi's thoughts were possibly wandering to. "You've grown up quite a lot in those years. How old are you now, brat?" He asked Eren with nothing but teasing in his voice. Eren pursed his lips, and let his eyes rest on the prince's face.

"20." He could see the dark circles that had formed under Levi's stone eyes. He could tell Levi wasn't sleeping as much as he probably should have been. Levi took another step, closer to the boy and got closer to his face. Eren could feel his heart beat pick up. Levi was so close to his face, close enough that he was able to feel his warm breath on his face. Eren gave a deep swallow, which caught the attention of Levi.

Levi let a wicked grin form on his face. "Oi, have you never had a man stand this close to you before?" He teased him, eying Eren's face for his reaction. Eren stood there dumbfounded, mouth agape, words coming out in a jumbled mess. Levi snickered at the boy's current state. "Eren tell me, how long has it been since you've been staring at me like that. I feel that over the years every time I saw you, you always has the same expression since you saw me." Levi gave Eren's left shoulder a slight jab, which was just as paralyzing as the question Levi had just asked him.

"Uhh… I don't know?" he tried to lie, however he was all too aware that his ears would give him away any minute. Levi's eyes left his eyes and trailed their way around his face, looking for a sign of dishonesty, and he found it. Red and hanging down from the side of his face. Eren's first reaction was to immediately spin around to hide his face, as well as cover his ears, but by the time he had done that it was far too late. Levi knew that Eren was trying to bullshit him.

"Oi, brat, don't try to bullshit me. You won't be able to do it." Levi scolded him. He placed his arm on Eren's bicep and pulled him back around to face him. However, in doing so Eren lost his balance and toppled over, right onto the prince. The two laid there for just a moment, processing what had just happened. Eren's shocked and embarrassed expression was enough for Levi to just let him stay there on top of him. Unfortunately, Levi's bliss didn't last for long because Eren launched himself off of the prince, and a few feet away from him. Hiding from him, curing at himself under his breath.

"Idiot, how could you do that…" he mumbled to himself. Levi gave him a concerned glance, wondering why Eren was mumbling like that to himself.

"Oi, it was just an accident. No need to be like that, brat." Levi called to him from the spot he sat on. Eren glanced over his shoulder, his eyes glistening with wetness. Levi was taken back by the sight he was seeing. "Hey, don't do that." He crawled over to Eren, attempting to soothe him with his words. "it was an accident, I know you didn't mean to do that." He stood up, and offered Eren his hand up, to which Eren stared at for a second before taking it.

The second their hands met, both of them felt some sort of warmth; a warmth that neither of them had experienced prior to this moment. Eren blushed, noting at how smooth and soft the prince's hands were. Which he shouldn't have been surprised about. He was royalty after all. Levi couldn't help but to slightly grimace at the sight of Eren's hands.

"Oi, fucker, when was the last time you scrubbed your nails?" He made a face shown disgust. Despite how nice it felt to be hand in hand with him, he demanded that Eren wash his hands before even thinking about touching him again. Which Eren reluctantly agreed to.

Eren was within Levi's personal bathroom, washing his hands while Levi supervised. Levi wanted to make sure they were clean from filth before he even let Eren lay another hand on him. Which reminded him, he glanced in the mirror, and saw dirt and dust smudges along him from the fall onto the balcony. He groaned, and picked up a rag and began wiping away the mess from his skin.

"You must really hate being dirty." Eren noted.

"A filthy brat like yourself would have no idea…" Levi muttered while he finished cleansing his skin. He took his hands and wiped up and down his suit, groaning at the fact that there was light brown smudges along the outfit. He turned his attention to Eren, who was admiring his nails which showed no signs of buildup anymore. "Finally." Levi said impatiently.

Eren turned to face Levi, confused by what he was on about, but was soon met with the feeling of Levi's lips against his own. Eren tensed up, eyeing them in the mirror of the grand bathroom the two of them were in. He could feel heat spreading throughout the entirety of his body. Levi pressed against his lips again, coaxing Eren into it. Eren complied; his head was a spinning mess of stars and galaxies as the two continued into a more heated kiss.

Levi ran his tongue over the younger's mouth, looking for entry. Eren's heart skipped in his chest, and granted Levi the access he wanted. Levi bit Eren's bottom lip, which caused him to purr in pleasure. Levi could tell the brat was enjoying this, however he didn't think his bathroom was the best place to continue this. He pulled away, which Eren pouted at, but not for long once Levi pulled him into his bedroom. The older pushed him onto his back on Levi's massive bed, and climbed over to him and back to his mouth.

Levi reconnected the two in a heated passion that Eren felt would bruise his lips. Levi lapped at Eren's lower lip, which he opened in response and the two massaged their tongues together. Levi grabbed a fistful of Eren's brunette locks, and gave them a tug, which caused Eren to moan into Levi's mouth. Levi could feel his erection growing at the noises that Eren was making for him. He could feel Eren's fingers digging into his back through his suit, almost in love with the fact that he was desperately clinging to him. Levi pulled away, which Eren whined at.

"Brat." He whispered in Eren's ear while undoing his formal shirt, and throwing it across his room once it was no longer buttoned around his tanned skin. Levi's mouth attacked the newly founded skin, leaving large and dark purple marks along it. Eren whimpered beneath him, loving every second of Levi's attention. His mouth sucked on Eren's erected nipples, tugging at them with his teeth.

"Ah!" Eren cried at Levi's aggressiveness, which brought his attention to the younger's face.

"You okay?" Levi asked while placing kisses along his jaw. Eren nodded feverishly, which he smirked at.

His mouth returned to Eren's tanned chest, places sloppy kisses along it. Not before long, Levi decided he couldn't take being dressed. Her hurriedly, took his suit coat and top off, but neatly placed them on top of his dresser. Eren couldn't help but to gawk at Levi's back muscles. He was so perfectly sculpted, almost as if he was made out of marble himself. Levi returned his attention back to Eren, straddling him and grinding into him. Eren let out a breathy gasp at the sudden friction. His body trembled beneath Levi's, which only made him grow harder.

"Levi, please…" Eren begged. "I want to taste you." Levi groaned at Eren's forwardness. He pulled the brat off of his bed and pushed him down onto his kneels on the cool wood floor. Eren tried to undo the buttons, but his shaking fingers made such a task difficult. Levi grew impatient with him, and quickly freed himself of his pants. Eren admired the sight of him in just his boxers, which made his own cock throb. Eren placed kisses along the clothed bulge.

"C'mon, Eren, get to it." Levi rasped. Eren licked his lips before hooking his fingers around the waist band of Levi's boxers. In one swift motion, his cock popped free, and Eren drooled a little at the sight of it.

Eren lowered his head, but stopped to give Levi a mischievous grin.

"You sound so needy for me, Levi" he purred while letting the tip of it brush against his dampened lips. Levi shivered at the contact he made. Eren let his tongue caress the head of his cock, teasing him with small kitten licks; he'd let his tongue dip into the slit, which made Levi's breathing heavy. Eren engulfed the head within his wet heat, moaning at the size of Levi's hard cock in his mouth. He waited a few seconds, allowing his tongue to circle around the head, before he began bobbing his head up and down the erected shaft. He gave him a few generous slurps, with each one he slowly progressed further and further down his member. Levi's mouth hung open, too overtaken with the pleasure that his brat was giving him.

He decided he was done with this, he wanted to fuck him. In one swift, fluid motion Levi pulled Eren's face away from his cock, and pulled him up to stand and immediately pushed his back against his mattress. His fingers worked quickly, removing the remaining clothing that kept the rest of Eren from him.

Eren could see a sheen of sweat along Levi's torso, which only made him more aroused. Levi's eyes laid rest on Eren's pulsating cock, which caused him to smirk at the obvious arousal Eren was facing.

"You've wanted this for a while, haven't you, brat." Levi breathed in Eren's ear, which earned him a moan from his throat. "Turn over." He spoke sharply, and Eren obeyed. Levi let his hand make contact with Eren's soft flesh.

"Mphm!" Eren let out as his palm made contact with his ass. Over his shoulder, he could hear Levi rummaging through his drawer. And the next thing he knew, he felt a cool substance dripping down his puckered hole. Levi gingerly traced his fingers along the outer ring, before plunging his first finger within. Eren let out a low and throaty moan to Levi's aggressiveness. Levi pumped the finger inside of him, and soon enough he added in a second one. His finger scissored Eren's tight hole, attempting to prepare him for his cock.

"Mmm, Levi" he purred. "Please fuck me." Levi was in no position to deny either one of them the pleasure that was about to come. Levi pulled a condom out and rolled it over his hardened shaft, and then coated it in the lube. He mounted Eren from behind, gently stroking his cock up and down the crevasse. Allowing him to prepare himself for his entry. Eren could feel his lubricated cock pressing against his hole, to which he wiggled his ass, begging to be fucked.

Levi pushed himself into Eren, slowly, not wanting to hurt him. Eren couldn't help but to push back against Levi's pelvis, taking more of the shaft into him. He let out a noise that was a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Don't push yourself, Eren. We have all the time in the world." He said while place a chaste kiss on the boy's shoulder blade. Eren nodded, obliging to Levi's words. Levi pulled back, and used that moment readjust their hips to allow himself better access to Eren's heat. With every thrust, Eren felt as if his prostate was being assaulted by Levi's large cock. Eren was losing all sense within his head, going hazy with pleasure. His mouth hung open in pleasure, not even attempting to conceal his noises of pleasure from the possible over hearer. Levi's fingers laced their way into Eren's hair, tugging on it, which caused Eren's eyes roll into his head.

The two grinded against each other in heated passion, both losing control of all of their sense.

"F-ufck, Levi…" Eren whinned. "I'm going t-to cum…" his orgasm building up around him, surrounding him in a warm bubble of pleasure. Levi continued to pound him from behind, assisting him to his climax. His tight whole tightened and clenched around Levi, and he came onto the bed, moaning Levi's name in a hungry fashion.

Levi felt the tightness around him, and knew he was close. He pistoned himself into Eren a few more times before he was sent over the edge. He pulled Eren's face closer to his while leaning in, holding the boy in a powerful kiss. The two lost in lust as they both rode out their orgasms together. Levi pulled out and collapsed on the bed, next to Eren. Both dizzy from their explosions of pleasure they felt together. Eren watched Levi, while trying to calm down his breathing, but to no avail. Levi's gaze met with the brunette's; both of them exchanging the same dazed expression.

"Fuck.." Levi muttered. Eren's face formed in confusion, then realization.

"The party." Eren responded to Levi's concern. Levi attempted to stand, his legs slightly shaky from his high. He quickly regained his attire, and told Eren to stay put as he left the room. Levi glanced both ways down the hall, however none of his servants were to be found. He placed his face in his palm, sure that they had heard the events that had just taken place within his quarters. He rounded the corner, and found Eld sitting in a chair, reading a book, almost as if he was waiting for his master to return.

"Eld." Levi spoke, trying to seem as if nothing had occurred.

"Master Levi," Eld glanced up over the top of the book, his eyes showing he knew of the events that had just taken place. "Do not worry, I have told the guests that you were not feeling very well, and almost all of them left." He said while motioning to the ballroom. Levi took the chance to glance down through the upper level windows into the room his servant beckoned to.

"Fuck." Levi muttered. "Of course, out of all people she would be the one waiting. Stay here, Eld." Levi ordered while stomping off down the staircase into the ballroom.

"Mikasa." His face called to her while she sat waiting for someone. Her attention snapped to him, however she was disappointed to see that it was only Levi.

"Where is he?" She questioned, very aware of where he probably was.

"He will be staying here tonight, and possibly for the rest of our lives. Now, I hate to be rude, but I must ask that you leave my manor." Levi said smugly. He turned his back on her before she could spit out another word, and returned back to his quarters, only to find Eren sacked out in his sheets.

"Disgusting pig." He sighed while rubbing his temples. "He didn't even let me clean the sheets." He shook his head, disapproving of Eren's hygienic habits. "I will get them in the morning, I suppose." He said while changing into his pajamas. He placed a kiss onto the top of Eren's head. "Sleep well, brat." He said while retreating into the guest room down the hall.

 **.x.**

The sound of distraught shuffling around the bedroom is what woke Levi up in the morning. Of all people, his servants should know that he was not a happy camper when he was woken from his slumber; however, he couldn't be mad when he discovered that it wasn't his servants who caused the shuffling. He rolled over, seeing a sleeping Eren curled up next to him in the guest room he had trekked off to last night after Eren fell asleep on his cum stained sheets.

The thought sickened Levi. "I need to wash those fucking sheets…" he whispered to himself, distraught over the mess that they would be. Levi stretched out, brushing lose strands of Eren's hair out of his face to allow him to have a better view. Eren stirred a little bit at the small gesture, to which Levi freaked out a little bit about. He would hate to wake him since he appeared to be sleeping rather soundly.

Levi attempted to creep out of bed, only to have his shirt grabbed onto by the supposedly sleeping boy.

"Oi, brat, you're awake." Levi called in his ever so charming way. Eren opened one eye, and glanced at Levi, who was looking at him from over his shoulder.

"More or less…" Ere shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" Eren nodded. "Alright, I'll see if I can get someone to cook us some breakfast." Levi said, while hopping off of the bed. "I'll come fetch you when it is ready, alright?"

"Alright."

 **.x.**

The two sat across from one another while eating a breakfast feast. Levi made sure that there were plenty of options, and that they were prepared as finely as they could be. He wanted Eren to feel comfortable, pampered even. Eren scarfed down his food, however Levi could tell her was feeling slightly uneasy.

"What is it, brat?" Levi questioned while he continued to eat his breakfast. The question had caught Eren off guard. Was he really giving off that sort of vibe? That something was wrong?

"Nothing?" Eren questioned back, unsure of what Levi was talking about. He couldn't totally say he was fine, he did feel ever so slightly awkward after the events of last night, and what that meant for the two of them.

"Lying." Levi said while pointing his fork in Eren's direction. "What is it, c'mon. I haven't got all day." Levi ushered Eren to speak up.

"I'm just…not sure what to do now? Or maybe more so what we do now…?" Eren questioned. His moss eyes met with Levi's steel ones; Levi could feel the confusion within the green orbs. He needed to know what Eren wanted after all of this. Of course Levi would love it if the two of them could stay together and happily ever after, however his gut let him know that it might not be the most possible idea for the two of them. Dealing with Mikasa and what not.

"What is it that you want then?" Levi questioned back. Eren was taken slightly off guard by his question.

"What is it that I… want?" He repeated Levi's question to himself.

"Yes, what is it that you want." Eren tapped his chin while he thought. Of course he would love to stay here and maybe grow something lovely with Levi, but he wasn't sure if it was the most practical or plausible idea.

"I'd… like to stay here, with you." Eren stated bashfully.

"Done and done. Would you like your own room, or to share mine?"

"Let's…share one."

"Fair enough."

 **AN:** _My first oneshot! With smut and everything! I hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know if you'd like maybe a small epilogue for this story. PLEASE don't forget to review and favorite this! It means a lot to me!_

 _I love writing for this ship, and I'd love to do more stories so the feedback is much appreciated!_

 _Till next time…_

 _Queen Hylia_


End file.
